guatemalafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alfombras de Semana Santa
Durante la Semana Santa es tradición guatemalteca elaborar alfombras representando figuras folclóricas y religiosas. Estas artesanías son realizadas con aserrín, flor de corozo, rosas, hojas de palma y otros materiales orgánicos. Esta es resultado de una mezcla de tradiciones de diferentes lugares que han conseguido perdurar a través del tiempo, desde la llegada de los conquistadores y los evangelistas hasta nuestros días, perdurando como tradición propia de la religión católica, según sus orígenes. Origen Influencia Bíblica La tradición de elaborar alfombras religiosas tiene como base bíblica el pasaje del libro según San Mateo, capítulo 21, versos 7 al 9, que dice: “Y trajeron el asna y el pollino, y pusieron sobre ellos sus mantos; y se sentó sobre ellos. Y la compañía, que era muy numerosa, tendía sus mantos en el camino: y otros cortaban ramos de los árboles, y los tendían por el camino. Y las gentes que iban delante, y las que iban detrás, aclamaban diciendo: ¡Hosanna al Hijo de David! ¡Bendito el que viene en el nombre del Señor! ¡Hosanna en las alturas!” Esta fue la entrada triunfal de Jesús a Jerusalén, donde la gente le recibió con gritos y aclamaciones, extendiendo a su paso mantos y palmas, en un día que hoy es celebrado como Domingo de Ramos. En ese entonces a los reyes o soberanos eran recibidos de la misma manera. A partir de esta historia, la tradición de elaborar alfombras se fue desarrollando atreves de las épocas Influencia europea La festividad del Corpus Christi ha sido una de las más celebrada en Tenerife, España. Cuando llega el mes de junio, en diferentes localidades de la ciudad se elaboran, con flores y arena coloreada, originales alfombras a motivos religiosos. Son colocadas en el camino donde pasará la procesión del Santísimo Sacramento. Existen escritos del siglo VII, donde se relata de alfombas confeccionadas con tierras de coldwi`, arenas y flores. Otra tradición primitiva catalana consistía en sembrar el suelo donde puwhdiuqbdiubhwiqbaidhqwidbqiwhbdihwqbdhbxhbwhwbqxhbqxhjqbxnasaría la procesión del Corpus Christi ramajes de plantas olorosas, como el espliego, y rociar de pétalos de rosas. Esto ambiente especial, medio campesino medio urbano por donde había de pasar la procesión. Cuando los españoles conquistaron las Islas Canarias, adelantado Alonso Fernández de Lugo y los clérigos que lo acompañaban, celebraron la primera fiesta del Corpus Christi en Tenerife, en el lugar donde hoy está la iglesia de La Concepción. Se elaboró la primer alfombra de flores en la esquina de la plaza de la iglesia La Concepción, y fue dirigida por Luis Marrero con la ayuda de los señores Martín Mirabal y Rojas. Fue una faja de flores perfectamente matizada. La segunda alfombra fue la de José Antonio Tarife, en la calle de La Carrera. Influencia Indígena Cuando la tradición llegó a América, los nativos la adquirieron y la mezclaron con sus costumbres e ideas. Ritos y ceremonias Tz'utujiles Entre los grupos indígenas que mas influenciaron estas tradiciones están los Tz'utujiles. Entre sus rituales ceremoniales se incluyen el ayuno, la abstinencia sexual, sacrificios, confesiones, beber y bailar. Durante los tiempos de celebración, los ídolos eran vestidos con las mejores prendas y con la joyería mas fina que conseguían. En ocasiones los ídolos eran cargados en procesiones desde las cuevas hasta los templos, aunque, al parecer, después se quedaron permanentemente en los templos. El traslado de los ídolos se celebraba de manera muy solemne, donde eran los sacerdotes quienes los llevaban hasta su lugar de destino, y adornaban su camino con alfombras de pino, flores y plumas. El incienso era utilizado únicamente en los templos, bajo los ídolos, haciendo que estos se ahumaran y adquirieran un tono negro. El negro tenia para los mayas una cierta cualidad mágica que significaba muerte, violencia o sacrificio. Mezcla de Costumbres Católicas y Tz'utujiles Los conquistadores españoles importaron las ideas católicas y las historias cristianas através de los sacerdotes con la idea de “conquistar las almas de los Tz'utujiles” Conforme el tiempo pasó, las creencias religiosas que conservaban los pueblos precolombinos se fueron mezclando con el catolicismo. A raíz de eso, los Tz'utujiles crearon un personaje basado en las historias tradicionales cristianas y la existencia de un sacerdote que invocaba la lluvia. Recrearon a Jesús y le pusieron de nombre MaNawal JesuKrista’. Se decía que este personaje tenia poderes de dioses, era un extranjero que era muy querido por lo gente de la región y era tratado como que si hubiera sido criado allí. Este personaje era “El Escogido”, y había llegado a la región para unir al pueblo y así pelear contra sus enemigos. Era considerado un héroe mártir de la libertad. Su historia es una transición moderna de la estructura mitológica de guerra que tenían los mayas. A través de los años la historia de de MaNawal JesuKrista’ fue evolucionando y las ideas católicas se fueron mezclando, creando así mas tradiciones y personajes como Maximon o Nahual Acha. Influencias en la elaboración de alfombras tradicionales Entre las múltiples historias Tz'utujiles, se cuenta que MaNawal JesuKrista’ estaba huyendo de unos enemigos. Después de haber caminado toda la noche, se encontraba en medio del bosque desesperado y cansado, y se detuvo en un punto sagrado, donde había un árbol de palma de Corozo. MaNawal JesuKrista’ le hablo al árbol diciendo: “árbol de corozo, flores de corozo: estoy perdido, estoy cansado; he venido a descansar a tus rama, a tus brazos; el enemigo esta tras de mi, pronto me alcanzarán, pronto me capturaran y me mataran, ya me llegará mi tiempo. Corozo, flores, háganme un favor... proporciónenme un lugar para descansar entre sus ramas, abrásenme un tiempo entre sus brazos, dulce agua quita la sed de mi boca, quita el polvo de mi cara y de mis pies”; entonces el árbol de corozo le habló a MaNawal JesuKrista’ diciéndole: “Quien te matara mientras yo sea tu trono? Descansa en mis ramas, descansa en mis brazos, deja que el enemigo no te vea mientras yo pueda darte una sagrada protección” Entonces MaNawal JesuKrista’ le respondió: “De ahora en adelante tu vas a ser la flor mas sagrada de las costumbres de mi gente. Tu blanqueza será una señal de pureza, tu dulce olor será un recuerdo de mi paso por acá”. Entonces MaNawal JesuKrista’ se subió al árbol de palma de corozo, se sentó entre sus ramas y descansó. A partir de esa historia el pueblo los Tz'utujiles, han hecho de la palma Corozo uno de sus elementos religiosos. Mezclando las tradiciones católicas e indígenas, e influenciado por las historias y costumbres Tz'utujiles, las procesiones adquirieron varias características folklóricas de Guatemala, como lo es el uso de palma de corozo en las alfombras (Stanzione, 2000). A mediados del siglo XVI, los indígenas tlaxcalteca, presentes en el sur de México, tenían tradiciones religiosas similares. Se sabe por testimonios indígenas que los Señores y Sacerdotes de la teocracia utilizaban alfombras de flores, de pino y de plumas de aves preciosas como el quetzal, guacamaya y colibrí. Ambientación en Guatemala Época Colonial Durante la conquista española en el siglo XVI, fueron traídos a Guatemala como personal militar los indígenas tlaxcaltecas del sur de México. Después de la fundación de Santiago de Guatemala en 1527, a estos indígenas les fue asignado un lugar para vivir. Probablemente ellos introdujeron el uso de las alfombras en las procesiones que se realizarían años después. Además de eso, el Beato Hermano Pedro de San José de Betancourth era oriundo de Villa Flor, pueblo de Tenerife; y los hermanos franciscanos, que tuvieron a cargo mayor parte de la evangelización en Guatemala, conservaban la religiosidad popular de esa región. El 1 de Mayo de 1543 se realizó la primer procesión en Guatemala, fue un evento histórico y fue celebrada con propósito de trasladar el Santo Sacramento de la ciudad colonial San Miguel Escobar en Ciudad Vieja a Santiago de Guatemala en Sacatepquez, capital del país en esa época (hoy Antigua Guatemala). Con este origen y con el desarrollo histórico de la época colonial se enriquecieron las tradiciones de procesiones, fueron cargadas de nuevo contenido y llegaron a ser parte de la cultura guatemalteca. Época Republicana Actualmente, las procesiones y alfombras no solo se hacen para el Corpus Christi, sino también para Semana Santa y la Concepción. En el siglo XIX y XX, las procesiones se estandarizaron y reglamentaron, y la elaboración de alfombras fue hecha tradición entre los ciudadanos, ya que estas son hechas por los mismos vecinos. Su elaboración es hecha por parte de los vecinos y las calles por donde para la procesión están tapizadas con alfombras hechas de aserrín, arena y flores. Cada vecino realiza una parte frente a su casa. Elaboración y Diseño Las flores mas usadas para elaborar los diseños son el corozo, la estaticia, la gravilea, bugambilia, los crisantemos, claveles y rosas. Una de las características de estas alfombras es el agradable olor que desprende el corozo, característico de esta época, que es traído desde la región sur del país. Para las de aserrín es necesario proveerse de anilinas de colores para teñir el aserrín con los colores que el diseño requiera y los moldes que darán forma al diseño. Usualmente estos son elaborados en cartón o madera. Los motivos son religiosos, por lo cual existe una gran diversidad sobre los diseños. Desde imágenes elaboradas, que incluyen colores y matices, hasta tejidos de ramas o pino, tamizadas con flores. Las alfombras son de colectivas, es decir se hacen por cuadras y por familias completas, ellos son los que trabajan en la confección de los moldes, el teñido del serrín y la elaboración la alfombra. Sobre la alfombra pasará el anda de la imagen del Nazareno, del Sepultado y otras en las grandes procesiones de Cuaresma y Semana Santa. Las más sobresalientes son las de Antigua Guatemala, el lugar desde donde regaron a la Nueva Guatemala de la Asunción y al resto de pueblos y ciudades del país.. La alfombra se destruye cada vez que una procesión pasa. En algunos lugares, se deben hacer varias alfombras, una tras de otra, ya que son varias las procesiones que pasaran por allí. Algunas personas recogen los materiales dispersos, creyendo que tienen poderes sanadores. Significados Religioso Su funcionalidad está muy ligada al culto propiciatorio y rogativo. Elaborar una alfombra significa para los creyentes agradecer un favor, un milagro y se convierte en obligación personal de la persona hacia la imagen a que venera, que son. En Guatemala, las imágenes son: los Cristos Yacentes, los Nazarenos y las advocaciones de la Virgen de Soledad y de todos los Dolores. Hay quienes no tienen “la dicha” de vivir en calles donde pasen los cortejos procesionales pero buscan algún otro lugar del recorrido donde puedan elaborar sus alfombras como en esquinas o parques. Social La fe y cristiandad por parte de los guatemaltecos durante la semana santa, tiene muchas formas de expresión. Además de la asistencia a los centros de religiosidad y la participación activa como espectador o cucurucho en una procesión, también se suma la creatividad y el colorido que cientos de familias devotas imprimen en las alfombras que adornan el paso de las procesiones. . Estas son una viva manifestación de la cultura guatemalteca, heredada de la época de la conquista y en donde sobresale el trabajo en equipo de las personas que participan en la elaboración de las mismas. Bibliografía *Orellana, Sandra. 1984. The Tzutujil Mayas. University of Oklahoma Press, Norman Publishing Edition. Estados Unidos de America. PP 99-103 (261) *Bell, Elizabeth. 1995. Lent and Eastern week in Antigua. Impresos Industriales de Antigua Guatemala. Guatemala. PP 15-22. (88) *Lara Figueroa, Celso A. 2003. Historia y tradiciones populares de Cuaresma y Semana Santa en Guatemala. Librerias Artemis Edinter, S.A. Guatemala. PP 107-113 (143) *Lujan Muñoz, Luis. 1982. Semana Santa tradicional en Guatemala. Cuadernos de la Tradicion Guatemalteca No. 2. Guatemala. PP 205 – 210 (387) *Catholic.net. 2006. La tradicion de las alfombras de Semana Santa. Extraido de: http://es.catholic.net/laicos/741/1796/articulo.php?id=16553 *Sanchez, Maria Angeles. 1982. Guia de fiestas populares de España. Tania D.L. Madrid, España. PP 65 (82). *Giese, Wilhelm. 1962. Los pueblos románicos y su cultura popular: Guía etnográfico-folclórica. Instituto Caro y Cuervo. Bogota, Colombia. 458 pp. *Stanzione, Vincent. 2000. Rituals of Sacrifice: Walking the Face of the Earth on the Sacred Path of the Sun. Universidad de Nuevo Mexico. Estados Unidos de America. PP 63-78, 124-136 (330) Bold text Category:Tradiciones